A Whole Week Alone
by FinalFantasyFreak1
Summary: sango and miroku are left alone for a whole week when kagome and the boys go to her time. What could happen in a week? SM My other au-name is Kanoka
1. A Long Week Lies Ahead

Hey all FinalFantasyFreak here, also known as Kanoka. I'm putting this up on this name because the people at are jackasses and thinks it's rated higher then R. I'm doing this just to defy them so hope you enjoy the story. If it's removed again I will post it at my friend's site.

Disclaimer: Me own something Like Inuyasha? Ya right I do (in my own little world at least)

Welcome all to my little Sango Miroku story please sit back and relax and enjoy the rest of your flight... Oops I mean my fanfic.

A Whole Week Alone

Miroku sat across the fire from Sango, who had hit him over the head earlier for getting to close. Kagome had gone back to her time saying something about some important tests and the young kitsune had gone with her, after he begged her to let him come. Inuyasha being of his stubborn nature insisted he go so he could bring Kagome back as her tests were over, which would last a whole week. So here they were now just Sango and himself out in natures wonders for the night. He dare not take advantage of this more than his usual ways such as groping and peeping, and even these had to be kept to a minimal for Sango was more than ever on her guard. He was almost thankful Kirara had been injured and was recovering with lady Kaede. Knowing the small fire cat surely would have, as Kagome would say 'turned him in to burnt toast.' Miroku sighed staring across the fire at Sango the fire's light painting a crimson blush across her face 'Gods she was beautiful.' Suddenly Sango's deep chocolate brown eye's met with his and he quickly turned away, he had been caught staring and not for the first time that night.

"What is it houshi-sama, why do you keep starring at me?" inquired a curious Sango; Miroku gave a shaky smile waving a dismissive hand in the air. His mind scrambled for an excuse and he quickly blurted out the first acceptable thing he could think of.

"N-nothing lady Sango I was just thinking and didn't realize I was starring" Sango raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Miroku scrambled more to bat down the inquiry "Really I was only thinking about the lack of rumors of Shikon jewel shards lately." Sango nodded seemingly accepting this excuse. Miroku smiled he had managed to escape unscathed; he had been staring at her constantly lately.

Yes she was beautiful and her fiery spirit burned in her eyes making them haze to a dark brown, her long hair with its seemingly silk like texture, and her full pouting lips that made a man wander at their taste. Miroku blinked frowning at his thoughts there he went again, thinking about Sango he couldn't get her off his mind. Gods what was wrong with him, in his sleep he was plagued by erotic images of her supple naked body and while he was awake he couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

Everything about Sango intrigued the monk she wasn't like any other women, Sango had a bite to her, but she was also shy, and gentle making her seem fragile at times. Miroku blinked again what in the seven hells was going on with him, he always felt her presence it seemed and he would worry constantly of her well-being. The monk sat pondering his thoughts this feeling he never felt it before then it hit the monk 'I'm falling for her' was the only thought that came into his head. The monk frowned again at this realization, it was true, damn it what was he going to do?

He had always kept Sango at bay with his hentai-ness and groping so she wouldn't get attached to him before he died. And now look what happened, all the time he spent keeping her away and he goes and falls for her. Miroku sighed his thoughts barring down heavily on his conscious, it would be best to sleep on it and think about it later. Miroku stood up and stretched walking over to his sleeping bag and bade Sango a good night before he set his staff down and crawled into his sleeping bag quickly falling asleep.

(Sango's POV)

'God's why did they do this to her, leaving her all alone with the pervert houshi' Sango thought sevingly. This had to be some cruel twist of fate, or maybe a bad dream, yes that's what it was just a bad dream she would wake up from at any moment. Sango sighed in frustration if only it was a dream, but no Kagome had left her all alone with Miroku. She closed her eyes as she felt pressure increasing in her temples. The worst part was this wasn't just for one day, oh no she could handle a day, but a week, a whole week of his constant perversity, she's liable to kill the monk.

It wasn't that she didn't like him; oh on the contrary she liked him more than she should. 'If only he wasn't pervert or if he wouldn't grope anyone else, woah stop a minute anyone else?' She mental smacked herself for thinking in such a manner. No it wasn't his groping that she cared about. Sango wanted to be the only one he touched or thought about, she wanted his love for her's. Sango sighed opening her eyes, yes she admitted it she loved a perverted, stupid, sexy, and intense Houshi.

Sango looked across the fire at Miroku their eyes met only for a second but what Sango saw in them made her want to shiver. She had been catching Miroku staring at her more and more as of lately it was nerve wracking. The way he stared at her as if he wanted her, but no it couldn't be that, but then what was it? Well she might as well ask the Houshi, although it was doubtful he would respond honestly.

"What is it houshi-sama, why do you keep staring at me?" there she asked now that Sango had gotten that off her chest she felt a little relieved. Miroku blinked and looked up at her he seemed to be scrambling for words he babbled about not realizing he was staring because he was thinking. Like she was going to believe that, raising her eyebrow he knew Sango wasn't convinced. He continued nervously saying it was the Shikon jewel shards that caused him to become to get lost in thought. Sango nodded if he didn't want to tell her the truth she would not force it out of him. Miroku sat at the fire a little longer afrown plastered across his face. Still frowning he got up and walked to his sleeping bag said goodnight, set his staff down, and crawled into his sleeping bag. Sango watched Miroku for a few minutes then rising to her feet headed to her sleeping bag and soon was met with slumber.

(Later that night)

Sango awoke to find Miroku hovering over her, a small smile on his lips. His body pressed against hers through the fabric of his robes and her kimono with a hand on either side of her face. Sango felt heat rush through her body and up to her face, Miroku's smile soon turned it to a smirk and his eyes heavy and hazed. "M-Miroku?" came Sango's questioning whisper Miroku said nothing and swooped down upon her neck leaving a hot trail of kisses in his wake. Sango gasped rolling her head back to give the monk better access to suckle and nip at her throat. She groaned as he sucked at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Sango moved her hands to the back of his head freeing his hair from its confinement as she ran her hands through it. The monk set his hands into function working Sango's green skirt off so he could open the rest of her kimono. Once that was done his hands worked their way slowly up Sango's legs and to her waist undoing the sash and opening her kimono. Miroku kissed Sango's collarbone as his hands undid the bindings for her chest, relieving them of the wretched things. As Sango's full breast came into view Miroku lick his lips as if seeing a delicious dessert laid before him. Sango looked down at the monk and frowned here she was almost completely naked, save for the panties Kagome had given her, and he was still completely clothed. Sango reached for his robes and struggled with the knot in front, seeing her struggle and knowing what she wanted Miroku got up and quickly disrobed and before Sango could blink he was back covering her body with his and kissing her begging for entrance with his tongue. Their tongues dueled their bodies pressed against each other flesh connecting with flesh as caresses passed between the two. Sango's hands traveled the expansion of Miroku's firm muscular chest. While Miroku held her waist in one hand and moved his other to cup her cream breast causing Sango to arch against his hand breaking the kiss. Sango Groaned feeling Miroku's member pressed against her nether regions with only her thin cloth panties separating them. Miroku trailed kiss up Sango's Jaw nibbling on her ear lob then whispering her name.

"Sango?" His voice whispered, "Lady Sango it's time to get up." Sango groaned when she felt her-self being shaked slowly open her eyes Squinting for a minute to see that the sun was out and Miroku was above her gently shaking her awake. Miroku saw she was finally awake and went to make breakfast for them while she prepared for the day. Sango sat up in her bed and blinked then groaned as the realization of what happened appeared in her mind. It was a dream a wonderful torturous dream. Ugh what a dream Sango thought as she pushed herself out of her sleeping bag and prepared for the long day ahead were she would surely be plagued with thoughts of her dream.

(Authour notage or speakage)

Hey all Kanoka here! Let me start off with this 1) this is my first Sango Miroku story 2) this is my first Inuyasha story 3) this is my first lemon story 4) this only about the third fic I've written. So wow uuh a lot of first and wow lemon **blush ** (My friends won't be surprised I'm a bit of a Hentai more so than most guys and I'm just a sweet innocent little girl. Pah laughter is heard from Kanoka's friends.) But anyways laughs maniacally MMMMMMWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHHAA! Got ya with the lemon didn't I hahahahahha, yes I hate myself too. Well hey if you review maybe next time it won't be a dream or I won't end it so early. Speaking of early it's 3:44am as much fun as it would be to keep writing I'm beat so lots of reviews please and I love ya all Goodnight.

P.S. Read other stories under the name Kanoka thank you (takes bow and leaves)


	2. Got to Beat the Heat

Disclaimer: Yes I own Inuyasha and I keep him out back with the rest of the dogs. Sigh such a nice thought oh well here's the next chapter of...

A Whole Week Alone

By

Finalfantasyfreak1 (a.k.a kanoka)

Sango's Pov

Sango sighed as she and Miroku walked down the dirt path; they were heading to the nearest village, which was a day's walk away. Well maybe once they got there they could find some rumors of the jewel shards or at least sleep in a bed instead of outside. This day was getting longer and longer it seemed to Sango. The path trailed on for miles ahead of them and the sun broiled in the sky. Sango wiped the sweat from her brow as she and Miroku traveled down the path. Parting her kimono a bit Sango fanned herself, and she say Miroku stumble in his step she halted, as did Miroku when he saw her stop. Sango was hot and tired and it was about noon She was ready for a break. "Miroku why don't we take a break and find some shade while we eat lunch?" Miroku nodded and they walked off the path to a near by river. Sango set down her giant boomerang and pack by a tree, walking up to the the river she kneeled before it. She cupped her hands dipping them into the river and splashed the cool water on her face. Tilting her head upwards she let the water run down her neck cooling her off.

Miroku's Pov

Miroku set down his pack and plopped down under a tree by the river. The heat was horrendous and with all his robes on he was lucky to not have passed out. Miroku watched Sango by river her head tilted back to let the cool river water trickle down her neck to where she had opened her kimono earlier just enough for Miroku to see that Sango had not worn her Extermenator outfit or bindings. Miroku gulp as he watched the cool liquid travel down to vanish under the fabric of her kimono to destinations uncharted. Ugh this was torture the heat was already excruciating and now he was hot for a whole new reason. He needed to cool off, suddenly Miroku had an idea.Oh what a wonderful idea to make the heat go away and maybe have some fun too. With this thought a wide grin passed over Miroku's face and he rose to his feet.

Sango's Pov

Sango was just sitting by the river trying to cool off when all of a sudden a blur, that remarkably resembled Miroku in what appeared to be his black boxers, flew by her. All she heard was the splash of water as Miroku cannon balled into the river. And the net minute she was soaked, Miroku appeared at the waters surface with a big grin spread widely across his face. Seeing him grin like that made Sango's stomach flutter and heat rise to her cheeks. Sango mental smacked herself her she was soaking wet with him grinning like an idiot, look at him he doesn't even know the effect his smile has on a woman. At this thought Sango frowned how many women has he smiled a with that grin and those vibrant dancing eyes. Sango Humphed and looked the monk directly in the eye " What do you think you doing, you got water all over me!" her voice came out more of a wine and her frown a pout. Miroku smiled more and quickly put his hand over his mouth trying to suppress the laughter that followed.

Miroku's pov

Oh but was she surprised when he bolted past her clad in only his boxers and jumped into the river. Popping his head out of the water Miroku felt himself grinning like a little boy on his birthday. Sango huffed at him about getting her all wet, a frown spread across her face in disapproval.Miroku looked at her completely soaked with a frown on her face that began to look more and more like a pout. Miroku couldn't think of anything else at the moment other than how much she looked like a child who doesn't get her way. Then Miroku felt it, first it was a small rumbling in his chest, as it got higher towards his throat he covered his mouth. A vain attempt as laughter erupted from his lips. His body shook as he laughed, at this Sango bristled like a peacock her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. This only made Miroku laugh harder his sides ached from the force of it. It really wasn't that funny it was just something about the way Sango looked he just couldn't help himself his eyes blurred blinking out tears. Then heard the most wondrously beautiful sound to ever fill his ears. Fluttering through the to his ears was the sound of another's laugh.

Sango's Pov

He... he was laughing? Sango blinked then it hit her. He was laughing at her! Sango huffed her face flushing feeling angry and embarrassed. After a few seconds Sango looked at Miroku's face drawn back by laughter, clenching his side as tears leaked out of his eyes, and the wonderful contagious laughter coming from his lips. Sango couldn't help herself the edges of her lips twitched, and the next minute she found herself laughing along with Miroku. Their laughter died down huge smiles upon each one's face. While in Sango's head a light bulb went off and her smile soon became a smirk. Miroku raised an eyebrow at her but she said nothing just dipping her hand in the water. Before Miroku could act a wave of water splashed in his face.

Miroku's Pov

Sputtering water out of his mouth he once again heard Sango's laughter fill the air. Miroku smirked **_'Oh so she wants to play' _**thought Miroku. Reaching his hand up he gripped Sango's arm and pulled her down into the river with him. Watching Sango pop to the surface and gasp for air awed Miroku, she was breath taking. Shaking himself Miroku forced a cocky smile onto his "That will teach you" laughed Miroku. Sango glared at him and pouted a bit before smirking and launching her attack.

Sango's Pov

Sango jumped forward pushing the monk's head under water. Swimming further out into the river she waited for Miroku to pop out of the water. When he didn't Sango became worried and began frantically calling out to him.

Sango/Miroku's Pov

Swimming underwater he quickly circled around behind Sango. Jumping out of the water he grabbed Sango by the waist. Yelping in surprise Sango whirled around to see her capture, before her was the smiling face of Miroku. Leaning against she tried to regain her breath. Miroku found himself immobile when Sango leaned against him, her hands burning the flesh of his chest.Sango knew she was leaning against him, that she was in his embrace, and that she shouldn't be. But that didn't matter any more, this is what she dreamed of. Pulling back Sango looked into Miroku's glazed eyes, their faces only millimeters all she had to do was raise up on her toes and...

Sango's Pov

A fish jumped into the air it's splash breaking their trance. The couple broke apart faces flushed red, silence filled the air neither knowing what to say. Sango was the first to break the silence suggesting they go eat launch. As they headed out of the water Sango watched the water glide of Miroku's warm tanned skin. His boy glistening in the sun light, she thought back to only a few moments ago, the feel of his smooth skin over firm muscles. As her eyes traveled downward she noticed how his boxers clung to.. oh god Sango quickly averted her eyes. She was becoming as bad as the monk himself.

Miroku's Pov

Miroku watched as Sango got out the water her kimono clinging tightly against her. It had felt wonderful when had her in his embrace. He had felt the warmth of her body and the curves of her waist he was now admiring. A lump rose to his throat his heart was still beating rapidly from their...er.moment. Swallowing the lump, Miroku headed in the opposite direction Sango did.

who knows what kind of pov this is or WKWKPOVTI or something like that

Miroku dressed quickly and cooked lunch not daring to look as Sango dressed. With lunch eaten they packed their wet clothing up and began to walked down the path in silence once again. The reached the town just as night began to fall. Using his swindling ways Miroku Secured them two separate rooms. Heading to their rooms they murmmed goodnight and entered their rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy crap she updated she lives Bwahahahahahahaha! Yes this the next chapter I think sucks and is way to long considering I hand wrote it first. But anyways yes I am evil we all know this after the first chapter. I hope to write the next chapter soon (Finalfantasyfreak's1 fans: psh yay right.) I'm working on my Cowboy Bebop story on my other author name right now but I'm hoping to get some serious typing done. R&R and I hope you enjoyed this chappie and read My other Stories please. Note to readers any forms of future clothing obviously come from Kagome.


End file.
